The Beginning
by DgrayDude
Summary: One shot about Allen and Lenalee kissing having kids Gettin married. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

"Wow." she said as she watched the fireworks.

Next to Lenalee was Allen who stayed silent. He just

stared at her and thought "she looks so cute tonight.''

"Allen?"

"Yes Lenalee?"

"Do you like me?"

Allen was surprised at the sudden question.

"What?"

"Do you like me?"

"Um, yeah I guess s..."

She leand in and kissed him passionately.

"I like you too Allen."

-THAT NIGHT-

By this time they were ontop of eachother in Allens room.

Both half naked lying on Allens bed.

"You want to do this Lenalee?"

"Of course."

"If its what you want."

-4 YEARS LATER-

Now They were happily married with one child.

Adam

"Good morning." Allen said as he kissed his wife.

"Good morning." she said back.

"Is Adam up yet?"

"Nope"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Allen!"

"What is it Lenalee?"

"I think Adam's up."

"About time it's almost noon!"

Adam had always been a late sleeper

ever since he was a baby.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Yes?'

"Is today the day I become an excorsist!"

"Yep."

"Oh, boy!

I wonder what weapon I'm gonna get?

Do you know, Mom?"

"Nope."

"Dad?"

"Nope."

"But You'll find out soon enough.

That reminds me we all gotta go!

Your Mom and I will _try_ to keep you from being run over by Uncle Komui."

AT THE ORDER

"Lenalee and Allen how good to see you again.

And who's this?" Havlasca asked.

"Im Adam."

He said peeking out from behind Allens pantleg.

"First I Need to measure your synchro rate and innocence."

"Don't be scared I am not your enemy."

"3%,15%,28%,54%,80%."

"Done."

"All you need now is a weapon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"A Dark scythe?"

"Yes, it's your weapon. Komui said

It's powered by innocence.

Which gives you the power to destroy akuma."

"You are the newest exorcist."

"YES!"

"You'll be trained by your dad."

"Yep, I already agreed to it.

Good luck getting rid of me!"

"This also may be the most powerful weapon ever.

If im correct you could start fighting level 2 akuma right now."

"Kahnda is gonna be pretty mad!

Allen said

So is Lavi!"

"When do I start?"

"Well when do you want to start?"

Lenalee said

"Today!"

"Ok.

2:00 how does that sound?"

"Perfect!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Can I please take a break?

PLEASE!"

Adam had only been training for thirty minutes.

"Nope, just destroy... um...3 more dummies, ok?"

"Fine."

3 MORE DUMMIES LATER

"Now?"

"Ok, besides that's about enough for today."

THAT NIGHT

"Time to go to bed."

"Ok, mom."

"Now that that's taken care of!"

Allen kissed Lenalee passionately.

They lied in bed together.

"I can't believe he's an excorcist!" she said

"I know!...

...

Ready to try for another?"

"Ummmm...sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Allen."

"Yeah?"

"Im pregnent."

"Woohoo!

Looks like he's a big brother."

"Yep."

"So um... what do we do now? I kind of forgot what to do since its been 8 years since we had

Adam."

"We tell Adam."

"Oh, right I knew that."

1 HOUR LATER

"Im a WHAT!"

"A big brother."

"That's alot to take in at one time."

"I know, I know."

FLASHBACK

"Im a WHAT!"

"A Dad."

"That's alot to take in at one time."

END FLASHBACK

"So I need to share my room?"

"Yep."

"Ah, Geez, Ok."

"Boy or g..."

"We dont know yet."

"Ok."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Its a girl!

Congratulations!"

Said the nurse.

Lenalee lay on the hospital bed tired from 14 hours of labor.

"Ok its done can I go to sleep now?"

"HaHa! Ok.

I'll go get Adam."

"Adam!"

"What?"

"Come meet your new sister!"

"Alright!

What's her name?"

"Um...I dont know.

We'll see."

"Mom?"

"Let your Mother sleep.

She's very very very tired."

"Alright."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Logan!

What?

Could you come here a sec please?

Sure!

It had been 8 yeas since Allen and Lenalee had Logan, Adams baby sister.

Adam now 16 was on a mission with Allen for practice.

So it was just Lenalee and Logan for the week or month or more.

What?

Well, your Father told me to tell you that you become excoricst next week,

so you need to think about what time you're going to practice.

ALRIGHT!

So what time huh?

That's right.

Ok, How about 3:30

Sure.

Ok is that all?

Yep.

Ok,


End file.
